


Oh great sorcerer

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: A spell has gone a liiiiiiiiiittle bit wrongThe prompt, art by the wonderful LFB72





	Oh great sorcerer

Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned which made Arthur laugh. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You.” Arthur still chuckled.

“This is NOT funny!”

“Yes, it is.”

Merlin stomping his foot on the palm of Arthur’s hand set Arthur off again. 

“Hey!” 

“Oh, sorry.” Arthur held his hand still again. It was just too cute how mini Merlin clung to his fingers. “Sorry,” he repeated and looked at Merlin, unable to keep the grin off his face. How Merlin had managed to shrink himself with a spell that was supposed to do something completely different was beyond him. Merlin was good, really good. Obviously that blowjob that he had given him just before this happened had meddled with his mind. Not that Arthur could blame him, he had always been good at giving head. 

“Could you breathe somewhere else?” Merlin ran a hand through his hair and sat down. 

“Why? Is the garlic I had on the pizza for lunch too much?”

“That, too.” Merlin’s hair was again waving in the breeze Arthur’s breath sent over him. He glared at Arthur. “I might die of garlic poisoning!” He pouted.

“Oh,” Arthur grinned, “we wouldn’t want that.”

“No. You’d miss me.”

“Of course I would.”

“You would miss my good looks, my wit and my funny jokes.”

“Err…”

“Admit it, you can’t be without me.”

Arthur made a thoughtful face. “Oh, you know…sometimes…”

Merlin scrambled up and straightened to full height. Which was, at the moment, about twelve centimetres. “Pah.”

“Alright, alright, I would miss you.”

“You love me.”

“Of course I do.”

“Say it.”

“What?”

“That you love me.” Merlin had that pout on his face again.

“I just said it.”

“No, you didn’t. You just said ‘of course I do’.”

“Isn’t that the same?” 

“No, it is not. Say it.”

“Alright. I love you.” Arthur smiled. He knew he could yank Merlin’s chain like that, but Merlin also knew it was true. 

Merlin’s features softened. “That’s better.” He rearranged the cloth on his shoulder. “A lot better.”

“Speaking of better…what are you going to do against that shrinking spell, oh great sorcerer?”


End file.
